


Chasefield

by Kavement



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavement/pseuds/Kavement
Summary: It's a Chasefield fic because I like them okay.





	

Chasefield   
"Now then class there is a very special opportunity available to this class only" announced Mr Jefferson, "There is one opening to go to an open week at the internationally prestigious California Institute of Arts so I have to choose one of you to attend" he scanned the room briefly observing the silent tension between him and his usually talkative students, Max looking at her book having already having given up on her chances of going, Kate in the corner staring meaningfully through the window at the pavement outside the girls dorm and Victoria sitting upright with her perfect posture and smug grin just reeking of self-confidence and vanity. "Now to save you all the trouble, bickering, and sucking up" he deliberately looked at Victoria for the last point, "and the chosen person will be informed in private and will keep it to themselves, now get out of here" he finished waving his hand towards the door and sitting back at his desk.   
As Max returned to her dorm room she couldn’t help but sigh. She had wanted to go to the CIoA for as long as she could remember but she hadn't been doing amazingly over the last term and she was sure she wouldn't get the place. As she entered her room she noticed that there was an envelope on her bed. Slightly confused she went over to the bed and tore open the envelope. Inside was a letter and as she opened it a plane ticket to California and a letter containing the details of the trip, the schedule for the week, where she would be staying and a plan of the campus. Max couldn’t believe it, Jefferson had chosen her! She leapt into the air with a joyful "YES!" And a small fist pump to finish off the celebration. She leapt to her phone to message Chloe. 'Chloe I've been given a chance to go to the CIoA for a whole week!!!!!!!' She sent, she put down her phone and picked up the ticket and other contents of the letter and stashed them in her desk draw. She heard the buzz of her phone and checked to see Chloe had replied. 'Nice going kid that’s hella cool I'm proud' then underneath a second message read 'Rachel says congrats and you're gonna do amazingly' Max was too busy packing to hear the scream down the hall.   
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Victoria screamed as she read the letter telling her about the trip to the CIoA. She was surprised as she was convinced that Max would get the invitation because even though she would never admit this out loud to anyone but Max had real talent. She rushed to her phone to brag to her little group as this was a bragging opportunity she would not allow herself to miss.   
It was the day of the trip and Max couldn’t be more excited she was all packed and ready with her polaroid in hand. She grabbed her taxi and started the drive to the airport. Just as she left Victoria strolled out in her most fashionable dress, looking very proper and business like. She got in her uber and relaxed for the journey ahead.   
Max had been waiting for an hour now for the flight to start boarding and was starting to get anxious as she sat there fiddling with a loose stitch at the end of one of her sleeves. Meanwhile, Victoria was getting her ticket upgraded to first class as she couldn’t stand the idea of being sat next to some random stranger.   
The time finally came for them to board the plane and Victoria was first on, practically leaping into the queue as soon as boarding started. Whereas Max was left somewhere near the back as she felt too self-conscious to be getting on first. "Thank you Miss, you'll be sitting in B3, Wait sorry my apologies I see you've been upgraded you will be directed to your seat just through standard" the flight attendant who greeted Victoria said,   
"Thank you very much" Victoria replied with her most dazzling smile, practising for when she met the teachers at the CIoA   
"Thank you Miss you'll be sitting in B4" Said the same flight attendant to Max as she boarded "second-row first seat on the right",   
"Th-thank you" murmured Max rushing to her seat. The flight would take a little less than an hour and she wanted it to be over as soon as possible because the nerves were going to drive her insane. This was her dream and she needed it to go well.   
After a few hours she finally arrived at the campus for the brief tour before she had the rest of the day to learn the rest of the campus. She was greeted by a very friendly Asian girl who showed her around to where she would eat and the classes she needed to go to and finally where she was staying. Max was blown away by the place and bombarded the poor helper with questions about the courses. Finally, they reached the temporary dorm and Max was left to find her room. But nothing could have prepared her for what she would find inside.   
"Max what the hell are you doing here" Victoria shrieked livid with the shock of seeing her here,   
"I could ask you the exact same I got the place here not you" Max retorted too angry at her nemesis' presence to keep up her timid and shy personality. "Oh really then how do you explain this" Victoria replied brandishing her letter   
"I don’t know but I have one too" Max said retrieving her own   
"Well this is my room so you can go find yours" Victoria stated and continued to unpack   
"Okay I will" Max snapped storming out   
Max returned later with the campus manager in tow "Now girls there seems to have been a mix-up, Mr Jefferson only booked one of you but sent off the application for you both so it looks like you'll have to share the room".   
"You-you can't be serious there has to be another option!" Max exclaimed   
"Well one of you could drop out of the course" the manager offered   
"No, no it's fine we'll make it work" Victoria said dejectedly, continuing to unpack her stuff this time a little slower than before.   
"Good well enjoy your stay and we apologise for the inconvenience" the manager said as he departed. Max sighed and fell onto the bed. She was going to kill Jefferson for this. She began to unpack her stuff sticking to the side of the room that Victoria wasn’t on.   
"Seriously you're going to wear that hipster gear to make your first impressions here, it doesn’t quite say professional" Victoria said with a smile trying to relieve the awkward tension between them.   
"Yeah but it does say creative and inspired with a hint of retro, especially with the polaroid to finish it off" Max replied starting to warm up to the situation "which is better than cold and professional"   
"You bitch" Victoria laughed "do you really think I need to change my look for this then?" She asked   
"I'm not the right person to go to for fashion advice Tori" Max sighed remembering the ridiculing she had been given by Victoria and the gang.   
"Hey don’t believe that bs we shout at you, you have hella style girl" Victoria laughed,   
"Wait did you really just say hella? Damn you're practically a hipster already" Max giggled her smile returning.   
"So will you help me pick up something to wear for tomorrow then?" Victoria asked hopefully   
"Sure if anything it will be a laugh to see you wearing my shit" Max smirked   
"Great so let's go round about now" Victoria said   
"Wait now?" Max questioned   
"Yes I need to get it for tomorrow and the shops will shut soon so get yourself ready and I'll get us a cab or something" Victoria said springing up and onto her phone. 

They finally arrived at the nearest shopping centre and Max grabbed Victoria by the hand and ran with her in tow to the nearest Space 15 Twenty, Victoria considered saying something but just decided to let it go.As soon as they got there Max started picking out an assortment of hoodies, checkered shirts, t-shirts, skinny jeans and converse for Victoria to try on. It took her 2 hours and half the store in clothes but she finally settled on an outfit. Dark blue jeans and converse with a red and black checkered shirt and a generic t-shirt with some cartoon on the front.   
"Now this is a Victoria I can get behind" joked Max nodding her approval at Victoria's choice of outfit.   
"Thank you Max I mean it'll take a little getting used to not looking as classy as usual but I think I make this look work" she laughed flashing Max one of her infamous dazzling smiles.   
"Well erm we er we better get going if we want to get back in time to finish unpacking and still get enough sleep to not be dead tomorrow" Max said slightly flustered. Victoria noticed the change in Max's demeanour but ignored it. She was just about to leave when she turned around and hugged Max   
"Thank you so much for this Max it means a lot to me" Victoria said softly, barely concealing the emotion in her voice   
"You're welcome Tori" Max replied   
"You know I'm starting to like that name" Victoria smiled. She winked at Max before leaving the store leaving Max blushing and confused. 

When they finally got back to the room Victoria flopped onto the bed with a yawn and Max collapsed onto the chair by the desk   
"I don’t know about you but I'm gonna get some sleep" Victoria announced as she started to take her make-up off   
"Sounds.. Good" Max said through a yawn of her own "Can I borrow a makeup wipe I forgot mine"   
"Sure" Victoria said handing her an individual wipe   
"Gee thanks" Max said as sarcastically as possible whilst rolling her eyes   
Victoria ignored the comment and started to take out her contacts   
"Woah woah wait you wear contacts?" Max asked surprised that the Queen of Blackwell had a fault   
"Yes I wear contacts and if you tell anybody I will kill you and they won't find the body" Victoria said in her usual icy tone   
"Shit okay Tori calm down" Max said somewhat taken aback by the abrupt change   
"Sorry... sorry Max no one knows and it's just... I always have to be perfect... ever since I was little..." She trailed off her voice filled with regret   
"Just forget it" Max said brushing her apology off "I'm gonna go sleep you can have the bed"   
Victoria didn't know what to say, on the one hand, she had been starting to really like her and that had actually hurt but what right did this little hipster bitch have to give her that shit. Meanwhile Max had made a makeshift bed out of spare sheets and pillows and had turned away from Victoria. Victoria turned over in the bed but couldn’t sleep, she felt all night focused on their argument.   
They never quite got over that night for the rest of the trip and whenever they were alone there was nothing but awkward silence. When they were finally in the cab on the way home Max was filled with relief at going back to how everything was before which was a feeling she thought she would never experience.   
She raced out of the cab onto the campus before seeing the crowd around the girl's dorm and what appeared to be Kate on the top. "Oh fuck!" Exclaimed Max dropping her bags and sprinting to the dorm, she barged through the crowd and ran up the stairwell before getting to the roof. She crashed through the door just in time to see her falling off the edge. Max collapsed to her knees, tears streaming down her face "Kate...no..." She cried. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned round to see Victoria crying with her. She pulled her into a hug before saying   
"Tori she's... she's gone..."   
"I know Max I know" she replied holding her close.   
The next couple of weeks passed by in a blur, Max stopped attending classes and only left her room to go to the funeral. She had several visitors but the only one who kept coming back was Victoria, she was there most days doing what she could and making sure Max ate but even she didn’t get much if any of a reaction from her but slowly she made progress. She couldn’t stand to see someone she cared so much about hurt like this, she couldn’t understand how she cared so much about Max, she'd never cared this much about anyone. She decided to bring this up with her next time they were together.   
After sitting uncomfortably next to the blank Max for a while she spoke   
"Max there's something I need to tell you... I've got feelings for you, feelings I couldn't quite describe until now... I care Max, I care way too much for just a friend, I think... I think I love you... and I don’t know if you feel the same but I hope to god you do" Max just looked into Victoria's eyes and nodded. Victoria leant in to kiss her but Max pushed her away   
"No... no, no, no, no, no." Max said shaking her head "You did this... you drove her to this... you killed her"   
"What max I..."   
"Stop Tori just stop... just leave me alone I don’t want you here anymore, not ever. You did this to her and I won't ever be able to forgive you for it"   
"Max please..."   
"Leave" Max said opening the door   
Victoria left tears rolling down her face not caring who saw. Her reign as queen was over, she had been brought down by Max, she was weak and there was nothing she could do about it... and it was all thanks to that god damn hipster.


End file.
